1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to wireless communication, and more particularly, to a method for generating and transmitting a frame for extending service coverage in a wireless local area network and an apparatus for supporting the same.
2. Related Art
Recently, various wireless communication technologies are being developed with the development with advancement of information communication technologies. Among others, a WLAN is a technology of wirelessly accessing the Internet in home, business, or specific service providing areas by using mobile terminals such as a personal digital assistant (PDA), a lap top computer, a portable multimedia player (PMP), or the like, based on a wireless frequency technology.
The WLAN technology has been focused as a wireless communication technology providing a fast data service in an unlicensed band. In particular, unlike the existing cellular communication system, an access point serving as a base station can be easily installed by anybody when it is supplied with power and is connected with a wired network and it is an inexpensive means to implement data communication. As a result, the access point has been prevalently used.
One of the characteristics of the WLAN allows a decentralized operation which simplifies operations and thus, has been prevalently used for a sensor network and a smart utility network. In the case of the sensor network and the smart utility network, traffic to be transmitted is not large and a transmission period is short. Therefore, the extension of service coverage is more important than the improvement of a transmission rate in the WLAN system.
Therefore, a method of repeated transmission for extending athe coverage of the WLAN system and a method for generating a frame having a structure capable of supporting the same.